Goddess Need
by Sethoz
Summary: Daniel gets kiddnapped by an old enemy. *Finished Fic!*
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  
PX3-579 seemed like a nice boring planet. No Gou'ld trying to make them into hosts, no jaffa trying to blow them to bits, just a peaceful looking world with lots of 'rocks' for Daniel to play with... speaking of Daniel where the hell was he?  
"Dammit!" There he was, over at a building muttering to himself.  
"All right team... place looks safe... let's move out." Jack said, trying to act like he had said Daniel could just run off.  
"O'neill, I believe Dr. Daniel Jackson has already 'moved out'" came the deadpan reply. Jack looked at Teal'c with suspicion in his eyes, he could never tell when Teal'c was making fun of him. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt Jack pointed to a dirt path. He indicated to Carter and Teal'c to get moving and walked over to Daniel. Without a word he yanked Daniel up and dragged him along the path with Daniel only half complaining.  
" Beloved..."   
Daniel jerked to a stop and scanned the area. Nothing... and yet Daniel could have sworn he heard a voice. With a shrug he turned back to Jack, who was watching him with an impatient look on his face.  
"Okay Danny-boy, now we've stopped staring at the trees, lets catch up with Sam and Teal'c." Jack hurried Daniel along, he didn't know why but he was worried about this world. There were no birds singing he realized with a growing sense of unease. That grew when there was a blast of staff-weapon fire ahead of them. Jack and Daniel ducked under some bushes, which were growing by the side of the path. They crawled forward and peered over the path. Jack groaned at what he saw, Teal'c on the ground, a staff burn on his shoulder, five jaffa surrounding him. Next to him stood Sam held by two jaffa. Three dead jaffa lay on the ground, showing Jack that Sam and Teal'c did not give in with out a fight. At the very edge of the clearing a cloaked woman stood. As Daniel looked at her, he felt an overwhelming desire to go to her.  
"Come to us my beloved"  
//Huh?\\ thought Daniel groggily //where have I heard that voice before...\\ Without a sound Daniel blacked out. Jack stared at the scene below him thinking hard. Seven jaffa left... oh yeah and that women. If Daniel and he could move around the edge of the clearing so they were opposite each other they could probably take out the five around Teal'c. Damm! By then the other two would either have killed or dragged Carter off somewhere. He turned to Daniel in the hope that Daniel would have an idea... only to see Daniel lying on the ground, out cold.  
"great... bad, bad day" he muttered to him-self. He looked back at the clearing only to see Carter being dragged away. Teal'c was almost out of sight already. Jack began to back away dragging Daniel's prone form with him.  
"I'll be back" he whispered to the clearing and the speck in the distance that was Carter.   
In Daniel's mind a voice spoke to him.  
"Beloved... we have waited so long to have you with us once again. Come to us."  
" No" Daniel didn't know why he said no. The voice was so sweet. It whispered sweet promises to him... and yet, he knew he must say no.  
" You will come to us" hissed the voice, all sweetness gone "You must save your friends... awake now Daniel, awake "  
"Wake up Danny... come on wake up..." the voice off the woman's was replaced by the voice of a man's. Daniel knew that voice... It belonged to...  
"Jack?"  
Jack gave a sigh of relief, Daniel had begun to worry him.  
"Danny, you okay?" Daniel looked at him.  
"Um... yeah, I'm fine" he muttered. Jack opened his mouth to argue with him then shut it when he saw Daniel's face. It was clear that Daniel was NOT okay. It was also clear that there was no way on earth that Daniel was going to tell him at this time what was wrong. Jack decided to let it go... for the moment.  
//We'll talk about this later Daniel, I promise\\ thought Jack.  
"Okay Danny-boy this is the situation. Carter and Teal'c have been captured by the Gou'ld, the gate is guarded by 30 odd jaffa and... oh yes Danny-boy it gets better, we are not due for a check in for 28 hours and even then SGC would only begin to get worried if we didn't check in 28 hours after that." Jack turned to Daniel to see what he had to say... only to see Daniel wasn't there.  
"Dammit!" Jack ran to the path on pure instint. Sure enough there was Daniel plodding along the dirt path in the same direction as the jaffa which had taken Sam and Teal'c.  
"Daniel !" hissed Jack. Danny turned and looked at him.  
" Jack we can't turn back to the gate and we can't get help so we have to save Sam and Teal'c while we can." Jack nodded. Without another word the two men began to walk, guns at the ready, each with there own thoughts.  
In a cell Sam jerked awake with a start.  
"Ah Carter... so glad you could join us" purred a voice. As Sam looked on with horror Hathor emerged from the shadows smiling triumphantly "Now that I have you and the jaffa, my beloved will soon join me... forever" Sam slumped down in defeat, Hathor's laughter ringing in her ears.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
  
Hathor sat on her golden throne and fumed. Because of that human, the one she had once considered as her first prime she still did not have her beloved. Somehow they had evaded capture. Hathor knew that her beloved could hear her and on his own, her jaffa would have found him in a matter of minutes... ah, no matter. Soon she would have her beloved, he would become her pharaoh and be hers forever. Hathor stood up and decided to visit her prisoners to pass the time.  
****  
As the door to Sam's cell opened, she groaned, great yet another meeting with Hathor. Two jaffa walked in followed by Hathor. She walked up to Sam and bent down.  
"Tell me... what of my beloved? Has he changed?" she asked Sam. With an effort Sam lifted her battered head and spat at Hathor. Hathor jumped back and walked out of the room leaving Sam alone with the two jaffa.  
****  
Jack looked at the building surrounded by jaffa and groaned.  
"Okay... this looks posh and surrounded by jaffa... let me think... I'm just guessing here, but I reckon Carter and Teal'c are in this building." Jack said trying to act like Daniel. His only reward was a glare and/  
"Ya think?"  
There was movement down below and Jack stiffened.  
"Look!" Daniel gasped.  
"Hell when I catch the snake head that did this I'll rip it's Goddamn head off!" Jack growled. Below them Sam and Teal'c were being headed like cattle, dried blood all over them. It was obvious that Teal'c's shoulder wound was infected.  
"Humm... that's interesting" muttered Daniel.  
"Excuse me!? Sam and Teal'c are being dragged some where and all you can say is that's interesting!" Jack spluttered. Daniel blinked at him over his glasses.  
"What I meant was, if Sam and Teal'c are to be sold and judging from what there wearing I'll say yes, then they should have been cleaned up. That means they still have a way to go, giving"  
"us a chance to save them and kick some jaffa butt!" jumped in Jack. Daniel gave him a long suffering look  
"exactly." Silently Jack began to track the six jaffa with Daniel following. After about two hours the jaffa stopped and set up camp. The first thing they did was to hammer the chains holding Sam and Teal'c into the ground so they could not escape. (The only reason they did stop was Teal'c had simply collapsed.) Then the jaffa began to keep watch.  
"Danny-boy this is the plan. I'll get to the other side of the clearing. Then I'll shot the two guarding Sam and Teal'c. When the others stand up, you come out and shoot them. Okay?"  
"Um Jack... I hate to say this, but it looks like a trap."  
"Yes it does. Come on" Jack ordered. After getting a nod from Daniel, Jack set off.   
Sam looked anxiously at Teal'c. He had only been unconscious for five or so minutes. She hoped that 'junior' could fight the infection. Suddenly she heard gunfire and the two jaffa keeping watch dropped. Sam scanned the area hopefully as three of the four jaffa ran out, staff weapons at the ready. At that precise moment Jack and Daniel came bursting out of the trees firing there guns. Sam's hopes rose further. Daniel was here, maybe she would have time to worn him. Then disaster struck. The missing jaffa jumped in front of Sam and zatted her. She jerked and then went limp. The jaffa raised the zat gun for the second fatal blow, just then Daniel came flying towards them shooting like mad. The jaffa didn't stand a chance. Jack ran over to Sam while Daniel checked Teal'c. The whole time he couldn't stop thinking. //I was to far away... I should have remembered the other jaffa... God, if Daniel had not seen him Sam would have been dead... I suppose that sick snake must have ordered them dead if we tried to save them... I was to far away...//  
"She's alive, how's Teal'c?" Jack asked.   
"I am well O'neill" Teal'c replied.  
"Glad to see you with us again Teal'c. Who are we dealing with?"  
Teal'c raised his eyebrows  
"I regret to say I do not know O'neill. Myself and Captain Carter were kept separate. At no time was I questioned." Jack looked at Sam, bruising all over her face. He looked at Teal'c, a muscle in his check twitching  
"I guess Carter was questions?" the look Teal'c gave O'neill answer his question.  
"Okay, let's get you and Carter out of here, can you walk Teal'c?"  
"I can O'neill, however we must move as quickly as possible." Jack nodded and hoisted Sam over his shoulder as if she was as light as a feather.  
It took them two and a half hours to get to the stargate. Once there Jack carefully placed Sam on the ground and peered through the trees at the stargate.  
"I don't like it. It's to quite." Jack murmured to Daniel.  
"Don't say that" groaned Daniel "in the movies, when someone says that it all goes wrong." Jack nodded wisely, he had seen all the movies where that happened. Jack looked around and made a brake for the stargate, after picking up Carter. Ducking behind the DHD, he mouthed to Daniel and Teal'c. Both sprinted across the clearing to the DHD and crouched behind it.  
"Daniel it looks clear. Dial us home." Daniel nodded and began the sequence.  
"Beloved... it is time... do not be afraid chosen one." Daniel looked up and the world began to spin. He gripped the DHD tightly.  
"Danny? Come on." Daniel looked up and focused on Jack  
"right... " he trailed off. Jack pushed him aside and began to dial home. The gate opened and Sam groaned.  
"Jack..." Jack was by her side in an instant  
"Sam..."  
"Jack, Jack it's Hathor." Sam's voice trailed off as she blacked out again. Jack stared at Sam in disbelief. Hathor? He had so hoped he had seen the last of that snake after she had tried to take over the SGC. He looked at Daniel, who was standing there with a glazed look. Damm! He had to get Daniel out of there before that thing got her clutches into him again. At that moment seven jaffa ran out and zatted Daniel. Before Jack could lift a finger he was zatted as well. The last thing he saw before Darkness claimed him was Teal'c going down.  
******  
"Incoming travelers, repeat incoming travelers." General Hammond looked up from SG-4's report and frowned. He stood up and rushed to the control room.  
"Any one due back?"  
"No sir... getting a single. it's SG-1 sir!"  
"Get a medical team down there!" barked General Hammond.  
"Medical team report to stargate room, medical team report to stargate room." The general, closely followed by a medical team entered the stargate room... and waited. For five minutes the gate simply stood there, the blue event horizon glowing. Then... Teal'c came flying out of the gate, unconscious, a old staff wound on his shoulder. He was followed by Carter and O'neill, both unconscious, they had all clearly been tossed through the gate. The general waited but the gate disactivted and went quite.  
"Can you walk him up doctor?" Hammond asked Dr. Lisborne one hour later. Dr. Lisborne was very new and very inexpertness. He was slightly in awe of the General. With out a word he injected a drug into Jack.  
"Um... he will only be conscious for a few minutes." Dr. Lisborne stuttered, before backing away.  
"Colonel? Colonel can you hear me?" Jack slowly opened his eyes.  
"Colonel, where's Dr. Jackson? What happened to you people out there?"  
"Hathor" he crocked "she ambushed us and took Daniel." With that he passed out again.  
On PX3-579 Daniel slowly regained consciounes. He was lying on a bed, Hathor leaning over him. She smiled a cold smile when she saw Daniel was awake and breathed her purple perfume at him.  
"Beloved..."  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. part 3

Okay first things first (this should be on part 1 but...) Anyway,  
I do not own Stargate, blah, blah, blah. I do not own the charahters from stargare (no matter how much I want to...) Finally, read the story!  
I am aming for 5 parts all together so R and R it! Please?  
  
  
  
PART 3  
  
Daniel was in hell. All around him were dark shapes, colours, the screams of people. He began to run along a endless corridor. Always ahead of him was Jack, hands out streaked pleading.  
"Jack" he screamed "Jack!" Jack turned around to face Daniel and became Hathor who smiled at him. The next second he was on a battle field. Teal'c lay dead before him, his larvae gou'ld ripped out from him. Sam lay on the cold ground, dead eyes staring at the night sky. Jack looked at Daniel  
"this is all you're fault, Jackson" at that moment Jack was shot and he fell to the ground his life ebbing away.  
"No!" Daniel woke from his dream hell, only to meet real-life hell.  
"Beloved... Now you with us once again, chosen one, we can rule, with you forever at our side." Hathor cooed at him. Daniel opened his mouth to scream, to beg to do something but Hathor's purple perfume was already in his mouth and nose. As more went in him he stopped struggling with his mind  
Hathor smiled at her beloved, standing there with a slightly glazed look on his face. She closed her eyes in delight, seeing him again, his hair, his blue eyes... it was intoxicating. This time it would be different. Her beloved's body was hers, but she wanted his mind and soul. To get them she would have to get him to submit to her, free of any mind control. She looked back at her chosen one and smiled again. She was in no hurry. After all her beloved wasn't going anywhere  
****  
Jack lay on his hospital bed and fumed. Until Sam regained consciousness, they could not be debrifted. The general wanted O'neill and Teal'c to get some rest, but Goddamn it Daniel was still out there. He had lost Daniel and now that snake was doing who knows what to him. It was all Jack's fault. Even though Carter was coming round he should have got his team home.  
//No one gets left behind\\ Jack had said that Daniel only a few days ago, before this nightmare had happened an someone had been left behind.  
"O'neill?" Teal'cs voice broke into Jacks thoughts  
"Captain Carter is coming around." O'neill was out of his bed faster than a man at an all you can drink free bar. He hovered impatiently over Dr. Lisborne's shoulder while he conducted all manner of tests on her. When he gave her the all clear, the general walked in.  
"Colonel, Captain. At ease. I have decided to debrief you here. Now tell me what happened on that God-forsaken planet.  
"Well after Hathor left the cell, her jaffa tried to 'persuade' me to tell them everything about Daniel," the captain counted "I must have passed out because the next thing I know I'm being chained up."   
"Just a moment Captain, did you say Hathor just wanted to know about Dr. Jackson? Did she ask about anything else?" General Hammond interrupted.  
"No sir, she was only interested in Daniel."  
"Why?" asked Hammond "Why Dr. Jackson?"  
"He is her beloved." Teal'c answered simply. Through the whole debriefing Jack had just sat there and fidgeted.  
"Look this is all very interesting and all but when can we go through the gate and get Daniel back!"  
"I don't need to remind you people, what Dr. Jackson means to this facity. When the doctor says you're fit and able you will go through the gate- SG-3 and SG-5 will accomomy you. Bring him home people, dissmistd." Oh that note General Hammond left the infermere.  
It took Jack all of ten minutes to convince Dr. Lisborne that they were all fit and able and that it would be in ever ones inserts to let them leave before the doctor himself became a patient.  
The three SG teams stood in silence as the gate began to open. They all knew how important Dr. Jackson was. They also all knew that if they failed to bring him back O'neill would kill them... literally! The gate whooshed into being.  
"Good luck, God speed" came General Hammond's voice over the mike. One by one the group members went through the stargate.  
"I pray you're not to late" Hammond mummer at the now empty gate room.  
****  
"Sleep now our beloved. Stay in this room till we return."  
Daniel's mind was screaming //Stop!\\ but his body just lay there, not responding to his minds frantic commands. // This must be how a host feels\\ Daniel thought bitterly. Tears fell from his eyes and he curled up on the bed.  
"Goddess" Hathor's first prime came running up to her gasping for breath. "Goddess, people came through the chapp'i." Hathor turned on the cowering jaffa her eyes glowing.  
"What! Kill them all!" The jaffa nodded and began to back away.  
"Wait!" commanded Hathor "do not kill the ones called O'neill and Carter. I wish to kill them myself! Bring them alive, here." Hathor rose and left the room walking to where her beloved lay. Her pules quickened at the thought of seeing him again. He was lying curled up on the bed. Hathor frowned he was still fighting her. She walked up to him and turned him over. Bending down she kissed him adding more drug to his body.  
"Come with us, our beloved. Kill anyone who tries to stop us." Daniel rose and followed Hathor, trotting at her heels like a well trained dog. They passed the throne room and walked down a corridor. Hathor paused at a door and said to Daniel.  
"Beloved... soon we will leave this place, with you at our side."  
"I don't think so" came a growl and Jack O'neill walked out of the shadows, his gun pointed squarely at Hathor.  
"You know you really should consider setting up some sercurity. I mean, come on, three SG teams came through the gate and ten minutes later we've caught you." Jack kept his tone light, while casting glances at Daniel. The poor kid was standing there eyes staring off into space. Hathor raised her hand and before Jack could fire his gun she used the ribbon device on him. The last thing Jack saw was Hathor kissing Daniel.  
****  
When Jack came to Hathor was standing in front of a second gate //this must be how she was planning to\\ Jack thought. He looked round and saw Daniel curled up on the ground, rocking backwards and forwards.  
"What have you done to him" snared Jack. Hathor turned surprised that Jack had regained consciousness so soon.  
"It is you who have done something to him" came her mysteries reply "because of you, our beloved will give himself to us. He will be ours forever." She turned to Daniel and spoke some words in ancient Egyptian. Daniel's head snapped up and he looked about in confusion.  
"Beloved, do you wish to save your friend?" Daniel finked and looked at Hathor, fear on his face. The Gou'ld smiled, enjoying every minute of it. Daniel looked at Jack.  
"Oh God" he mumerd. Hathor walked over to where Jack lay on the ground and began to stroke his face. Then with out warning she activated her ribbon device.  
"No! Stop! Please!" Daniel screamed.  
"We will stop... if you give yourself to us" Hathor replaned. Daniel looked from Hathor to Jack, then back to Hathor. He nervously fiddled with his camcorder held tightly in his hand.  
"Don't do it Danny." Jack warned.  
"Will it hurt?" Daniel asked Hathor in a small voice. Hathor laughed, she had him now.  
"No, just say yes." The sounds of the SG teams were getting closer. Daniel took one last look at Jack the turned to Hathor tears running down his face.  
"Yes." he sobbed, dropping his camcorder. Hathor clapped her hands tougher in glee. Taking his hand she kissed him. Hand in hand they walked up the steps to the active gate.  
"Daniel! No!" Jack screamed. Daniel cast one last look at Jack then stepped through the gate. At that moment Sam charged through the door.  
"The symbols! Where she go!" Jack yelled. Sam raced over to the DHD, but he address cleared before she got there.  
"I don't know sir." she said staring at the silent gate.   
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. part 4

Goddess need (part 4)  
  
"I don't understand sir. Why did he go with her? Was he under her spell?" Carter asked Jack. For the last ten minutes he had simply sat and stared into space. He was silent for so long, that Carter thought he hadn't heard her.  
"He wasn't" came a dull voice. Carter jumped and looked at Jack.  
"Excuse me sir?"  
"He wasn't under her control." repeated Jack.  
"Then why sir?" Carter asked confused.  
"That cow wanted him to stop fighting her and to be hers... so she relied him from her control..."  
"Go on" Carter said softly, having an idea about where this was going.  
"She began to hit me with that ribbon thing. She said... she said that if Daniel stopped fighting her and agreed to be her beloved then she'll let me live."  
"Oh, god." Sam said, shocked. Jack stood up and walked towards the gate.  
"I let him go... I should have done something... I should have just shot her." He bent down and picked up Daniel's camcorder  
"Daniel was fiddling with this, just before the mission... the last time he chatted to me and I didn't listen." Jack stared into the distance.  
  
//Wait a minute...\\  
Sam, look! The camcorder is on! It's been recording for... 12 minutes! Maybe Daniel recorded the symbols."  
"Sir, I don't think that's very likely." Sam said gently. Jack looked up.  
"Captain call the troops back. Send them home."  
"Sir? Where are you going?" Jack looked at Sam.  
"Home."   
Jack sprinted down the ramp, knocking Dr. Lisborn into General Hammond. His call of,  
"Colonel! Colonel!!" Fell on deaf ears. Jack rushed into his office and slammed the door, locking it.  
//It's a good thing Daniel left his T.V and VCR in my office.\\ He pushed the tape in the machine and pressed rewind. When it reached the start he paused, took a deep breath and pressed play.  
"... give yourself to me." came Hathor's voice. Oh, yes! The camcorder was filming the glyphs! However it was also recording the voices.  
"Don't do it Danny." Jack's voice spoke. The camcorder shock and Jack knew how hard this must have been.  
"Will it hurt?" Daniel's voice. A laugh.  
"No, Just say yes." Hathor  
"yes." Daniel's voice one last time. The picture flew about and Jack knew this was where Daniel had dropped it.  
"Daniel! No!" Jack's scream. //Cut. Stop, stop it!\\. He jumped up and rewound it, to where it was focused on the glyphs.  
"Sir?" came Sam's voice though the door. He rushed over and unlocked the door.  
"Sam! Sam! He did it. He recorded the glyphs!" Sam did a double take.  
"Oh, my God! We can find him now!" She ran over and took the tape. "I'll go down to the lab and work out where they went."  
"Um Sam? There's some talking on it... don't let anyone else hear it okay?" Sam looked at Jack and nodded.  
"Okay" Jack walked to the control room and stared unseeingly at the gate.  
//Hold on Danny... we're coming.\\  
**  
Hathor looked around her in delight. She turned to the man standing beside her, her beloved, hers forever.  
"Tell us our love, what are the questions in you're mind?"  
Daniel bowed to her.  
"Where are we, O queen?"  
"This is our home. We have a small army here." Hathor led him to a room.  
"Stay here,our beloved. We will return." In the muddy mess that was Daniel's brain he thought,  
'Jack... must think of Jack' A new voice entered his head.  
'You submitted you're-self to us.' A sharp pain, shot though Daniel and he collapsed, screaming.  
'There is only her... Love her... worship her...' The pain disagreed and Daniel lay on the floor, gasping for breath. He didn't know who he was, where he was, all he knew was he loved her. Hathor smiled as she entered the room. Daniel lay twitching on the floor.  
"Tell us. Do you know who you are?" Daniel looked at her and smiled.  
"Yours" She held out her hand to him and pulled him to our feet.  
"Come with us. We must prepare you to become our Pharaoh.  
**  
"I'm sorry colonel, I know how much Dr. Jackson means to you all, but I can't authorize a mission at this time. We can't afford to lose any more people.  
"But sir!" Jack protested.  
"I'm sorry colonel, request denied. Is that understood?" Jack stared at the general.  
"Yes sir." He snapped.  
"Dismissed" Jack turned and left the room. He stomped along the corridor, a frown on his face. Anyone who saw him ran for cover, they all knew what colonel Jack O'neill was like. Just the other week he had reduced a captain to tears.  
"Carter!" Sam turned around and ran up to Jack.  
"What did the general say?" Jack grabbed Sam and pushed her into Daniel's office.  
"He said no captain. Therefor I plan to go any way. I don't ask you to come."  
"Are you kidding sir? This is Daniel we're talking about! Of cause I'm going."  
"Sam... if we get caught you won't be a captain anymore. Are you sure."  
"Yeah."  
"I to will accompany you O'neill." A voice behind them announced. They spun round and there was Teal'c, standing in the doorway. Jack nodded and looked at them.  
"We move out at 22 hundred hours. Here's the plan..."  
At 9:50pm Sam wandered into the control room. She nodded at the technician and looked at the gate. At that moment the phone rang.  
"Hello? Yes sir... no sir... but... understood sir." The man sighed in fruition as he put the phone down.  
"Something wrong Lieutenant?  
"No marm... yes marm. I have to collect something from storage room seven, then take it to general Hammond. Apparently he wants to see me, but I can't leave the stargate."  
"That's all right lieutenant. I'll watch the gate for a few minutes. I can't sleep anyway." The man looked at Sam nodded and left. As soon as he was gone Sam began to dial the gate. As the seventh chevron locked Jack and Teal'c ran into the gate room, carrying Sam's equiment. Sam ran from the control room to reach Jack and Teal'c. As they ran for the open gate General Hammond came running in.  
"SG-1 STAND DOWN!" He was too late, SG-1 has steeped though.   
On the other side of the gate it was sandy, very sandy.  
"Be careful sir, a place like this is bound to be full..." before Sam could finish Jack had disagreed, falling down a hole.  
"... Of traps, sir." Sam ended.  
"Oh thanks for the warning Carter." came the sarcastic reply. "Hey Teal'c, Carter I think there are tunnels down here!" Teal'c jumped down with the greatest of ease, followed by Carter, who landed aukwardly.  
"Mind the drop Carter."  
"which way should we proceed O'neill?" Jack stared at the three tunnels. After a moments thought he pointed to the middle one.  
"that one."  
"Are you sure sir?" Sam asked.  
"Yes carter, let's move out." As the team set off Jack muttered under his breath  
"When in dough use enie, menie, minie, mo."   
After about five minutes, the tunnel became lighter and brighter.  
"Okay people, Elvis has entered the building."  
"Elvis? What is this Elvis Jack O'neill?" Sam groaned. Without thinking Jack said  
"ask Daniel..." He stopped abnptly. For a second or two there was an awaked silence.  
"We'll find him sir." Jack just grunted.  
"I believe this is the way O'neill."  
"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Jack charged off gun held high... and ran smack into a patrol of Jaffa.  
"Ummm... hi guys!" Jack was looking very dead as there were five staff weapons pointed at him when Sam and Teal'c jumped out, blasting like crazy.   
//It's a good thing Jaffa are thick.\\ Jack thought as the Jaffa all turned on Sam and Teal'c. A minute or so later they were all dead.  
"Well at least we keep the Grim Reaper in business." Jack commented  
"'Grim Reaper'? Is he unhappy at 'reaping'?" Sam shock her head  
"It's hard to explain Teal'c, I'll tell you later." they hurried along, apart from the odd Jaffa it was early quite.  
"Okay gang this is the plan. The more Jaffa there are the nearer we are Hathor. So we find the Jaffa, blow there heads off, kill Hathor, get Daniel and go home." fortunately, for the Jaffa they didn't have time to put there plan into action. As they neared a door, Jack passed though a red beam of light, activating a trap.  
//We do seem to get knocked out a lot.\\  
Jack thought as he hit the floor.  
**  
When Jack came to he found him-self tied to a pillar. He looked around and saw Sam and Teal'c, both still unconsiuesus, tied and gagged on the ground. At the sound of footsteps he tenested. He was prepared for Hathor or some of her Jaffa, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
"Well what have we got her?" Jack could only stare in shock  
"I asked you a question human." snarled Daniel. He was dressed in robes, a cold look in his eyes.  
"Daniel." Jack mummerd. A cold smile graced Daniel's face.  
"Jaffa" he commend. Three Jaffa entered the room and bowed to Daniel. He nodded at Sam and Teal'c.  
"I got bored. Chuck those bodies out... I think I'll come to."  
"What! Wait! NO! Don't kill them! Take me!" Jack pleaded. Daniel shock his head.  
"You are to late. They are all ready dead." Jack glanced at Sam who was lying there still, to still. Daniel grinned.  
"They were luckily. You won't be." He raised a Zat gun and shot Jack.  
**  
Jack slowly came too. He could hear two people talking, a man and a woman. The man he didn't know, but the woman he would recognize anywhere.  
"So he knocked the human unconusios. Then what?" Hathor asked.  
"My queen, he told us to take the bodies of the woman and the traitor. He took them to a chamber and made us wait outside while he left to collect something. When he left I chalked the bodies as you told me to. They were dead. When he returned he went in and locked the door. There was laughing, footsteps then two shots. After he had gone I checked the room. It was empty." Hathor clapped her hands in delight. A door behind her opened and Daniel stepped though. He had a glazed look on his face as he moved next to Hathor.  
"Danny! Fight her come on Danny!"  
'Love her... there is only her...' In the mess that was Daniel's brain, he suddenly heard a voice.  
'Danny! Fight her com on Danny!'  
'Danny? Who was Danny? Love her... worship her... That voice, he knew that voice.'  
'Come on Danny! Remember.'  
Remember what? Love her... why couldn't he remember... that voice... Jack?' At this Daniel's mind began to scream in pain, it's voice long science gone. Hathor laughted.  
"Fool! He is mine now." Jack glared at her but slightly agreed, Daniel hadn't even looked at Jack. Hathor bent down, closer and closer until all Jack could see was her face.  
"You disappoint us our love."  
With one hand she held Jack's face so he couldn't move. With the other she lifted her ribbon device. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Hathor fell to the floor. Daniel was standing behind her, a pot in his upraised hand. As Hathor hit the ground Daniel grabbed his head. With an ear splitting scream he dropped down unconius. Ten tense minutes passed as Jack waited to see who would wake up first. With a slight groan Daniel began to move. Jack's heart was in his mouth as he waited to see which Daniel had won...  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Conclusion.

I have finally finished this!!! It's over and done with! (Though the ending isn't how I wanted it so a sequel might very well be in the works... *sigh* Once I've finished the other fic's I'm writing that is...)  
Thanks to my reviewers, Layton Colt, jenben, Amelia (), welshalienfreak, mistx2 , elizabeth wyeth and Lady Geuna. Thanks guys.  
And yes I know I'm evil.  
  
GODDESS NEED  
  
THE CONCLUSION  
  
'As Hathor hit the ground Daniel grabbed his head. With an ear-splitting scream he dropped down unconscious. Ten tense minutes passed as Jack waited to see who would wake up first. With a slight groan Daniel began to move. Jack's heart was in his mouth as he waited to see which Daniel had won...  
  
(Teal'c overvoice)   
  
And now the conclusion...  
  
Daniel looked up and saw Hathor, lying on the ground. He pushed himself towards her and felt for her pause. With a sigh of joy he found one and pulled back. He stood up and made his way towards Jack. He untied Jack, then stood up and yelled.  
"Jaffa!" Five Jaffa entered at a run.  
"This HUMAN dared attack the Goddess." snarled Daniel "Two of you stay with her. You three bring the prisoner and follow me." Jack stared into numbly into space as he was dragged off. He couldn't believe it. He had lost Daniel. He had lost Sam and Teal'c and he had lost them all to Hathor. He barley registered the fact he was thrown into a simple stone room. Daniel turned to the Jaffa.  
"Go to your queen. When she awakes tell her I have killed the human and will join her shortly." The Jaffa bowed and left. Daniel shut and locked the door. Jack didn't notice Daniel bend down and lift his head. Daniel raised the zat gun and fired.  
Jack was surprised to wake up. He looked around and found himself in a darkened room. His thoughts flew back to that room   
//Hadn't Danny shot me? No, he had shot the wall behind me. I must have passed out.\\ As Jack looked round he saw Daniel walking towards him. He searched Daniel's eyes, hoping against hope for a spark, anything to prove Daniel was still in there. His hopes were dashed as Daniel pointed a Zat gun at him.  
"Ja... Jack?" The whisper was so quiet that Jack wasn't sure if he had really heard it or not.  
"Daniel?" Daniel flung down the gun and ran over to him.  
"Jack" he sobbed "I was so lost and... and you died in front of me, and I lost everything."  
"It's okay Daniel, it wasn't real." Daniel looked at Jack and shock his head.  
"Sam and Teal'c..."  
"It wasn't you're fault Danny." he muttered, tears burning in his eyes. "It wasn't you're fault."  
"There not dead Jack." Jack jumped and stared at Daniel in shock.  
"What?"  
  
  
***Flashback***   
Daniel looked at the two bodies lying there. He stared at his Zat, unwilling to shoot them.   
"Why don't I just dispose of them?" he asked himself "Why?" With a laugh he pushed a stone, and a dark hole appeared. Carelessly he pushed first Teal'c, then Sam into the hole. He closed it them fired twice at thin air. He would find out what it was about those... things that stopped him. He spun on his heal and left the room ignoring the Jaffa behind him. He walked into a room and slammed the door. He opened a secret door and entered a dimly lit corridor. There was no gold or carvings on the walls, everything was made of the same gray stone. He entered a room, it was again made of the same stone. There was nothing in this room except for a single golden 'box'. The sarcophagus. He passed it and walked into a small room just off it. There lay the two bodies. With a grunt he lifted up the female and placed her into the sarcophagus.  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
"They are alive Jack. Come on."  
**  
  
Sam looked at the body that was Teal'c and sighed. He had been in the sarcophagus just long enough to bring him back from the dead.  
//Who ever saved us must not have wanted Teal'c to wake up so soon.\\ she tensed as the door to her cell swung open. She looked up and saw Jack standing there.  
"Sir. What took you?"  
"Hathor invited me over for tea and biscuits. It would have been rude to say no." Sam smiled at her CO's humor but stopped as a certain memory hit her.  
"Daniel!"  
"Hi Sam" came a quite voice. Sam looked past Jack and saw Daniel leaning against the wall. He looked away guiltily as Sam tried to make eye contact with him.  
"Sir. What's going on?"  
"You died Carter." Jack replied softly. Sam looked at him.  
"Who saved me?" Jack looked at his feet not knowing what to say.  
"I did." Daniel moved towards Sam his eyes still downcast. Sam looked at him she had a feeling there was something else going on here. Before she could ask anymore questions Jack had walked over to Teal'c and begun to try and wake him up.  
"Come on buddy, wake up." Teal'c's eyes flickered and he began to move.  
"O'Neill I am relived to see you and Daniel Jackson are fine." Daniel gave a small sob at the Jaffa's words and turned away. Teal'c looked at Jack, his eyebrow raised in a silent question. Jack gave him a look which meant 'not now' and Teal'c nodded.  
"W-we should get out of here... before Hathor wakes up." Daniel muttered his eye's firmly fixed on the floor. Jack sighed to himself, that boy had a guilt complex larger than Apophis's ego.   
//He saved us all, he beat that damn snake! I guess we will just deal with this when we get off this forsaken planet.\\  
"Okay team, lets' get out of here." Jack bent down and very slowly helped Teal'c to his feet.  
"I am well enough to walk unaided O'Neill." Teal'c said his face, impassive. Jack nodded.   
They slowly made there way to the exit, watching out for any Jaffa. To Jack's concern they hadn't run into one Jaffa.  
"Hay Daniel?" Daniel looked at him a questioning look on his face. Jack winced despite himself. Daniel looked terrible, his face was muddy and tear-stained with streaks of gold paint running down it.   
"Ye-yeah Jack?" he asked softly, a guilty look on his face. Jack wanted to scream at Hathor  
//How could she do this to him! I'll kill that snake, I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do\\ Jack vowed.  
"How many Jaffa does Hathor have? I mean shouldn't we have run into at least one by now?" Daniel frowned.  
"She has a lot... we should have had an army attacking us by now."   
"Why have an army? All we want is our beloved." came a voice, behind them. Hathor stood there, her ribbon device pointed at Sam. They all moved closer to Daniel, the same thought present in each of there minds.  
//We won't let her take you Daniel, not again, no matter what.\\ Hathor's eyes glowed as she hit Sam with her hand device. Sam gave a small cry then hit the wall.  
"You betrayed us, our beloved." Hathor spoke quietly her eyes fixed on Daniel. "You did not kill them... yet we will forgive you, you are our chosen one."  
"Oh for crying out loud! Shut up! He is not your chosen one, I've had enough!" Jack yelled. He raised the Zat gun and fired. Unlucky they the shot hissed harmlessly past her.  
"You will pay for that!" Hathor raised her hand again and Jack went flying. He crashed into a door, knocking it down. As he watched this scene something inside Daniel snapped.  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed. Without thinking about it he snaked up the Zat and fired twice. The shots hit there target. With a scream Hathor dropped down. Daniel stared at her fallen body for a second then turned and ran to Jack. Sam and Teal'c were already there, helping him up.  
"way to go Danny-boy." Jack said, a weak smile on his face. With Sam and Teal'c helping him, they began to leave.  
"Just a moment guys... there's still something I have to do." Daniel turned and walked back to Hathor. Her body was still and being to cool down but Daniel knew she could still come back.  
"Good-buy" he raised the Zat and fired a third shot, disintegrating her body. With out a backwards glance he walked back to Jack and the others.  
"Let's go home." he said.  
  
The fire had died down after hours of fighting. When Hathor had vanished the Jaffa had turned on themselves until only a handful where left.   
In the wreckage a small, black haired girl with green eyes stood. There were dead bodies every where but she did not seem to care.  
"We will get you our beloved. We will not forget." came the voice of Hathor from the girls month. She turned and headed for the Stargate, the reaming five loyal Jaffa and two slave girls, all that were left of her army.  
"Soon we will grow strong again." she vowed, gazing into space.  
  
Thousands of miles away a sleeping body jerked awake, staring as he tried to work out what had woken him. Finding noting he shut his eye. Daniel slowly drifted back to sleep, an uneasy feeling in his stomach...  
  
THE END?  
(... Or is it the beginning?)  
  
  
Well there it is, hope you liked it,  
  
~Sethoz~ 


End file.
